1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle far-side airbag apparatus mounted in a side portion on a vehicle width direction center side of a seatback of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-051557 (JP 2012-051557 A) describes an airbag apparatus (a far-side airbag apparatus) mounted in a side portion on the vehicle width direction center side of a seatback of a vehicle seat. With this far-side airbag apparatus, an airbag bag body has an inflating portion and at least one non-inflating portion, and a tether that is joined to a seatback frame passes through an opening formed in the non-inflating portion and is connected to a front end of the airbag bag body. This tether controls the deployment path of the airbag bag body at the time of a side collision, and effectively restrains an occupant.
However, depending on the tether, it may be difficult to sufficiently apply reaction force in the vehicle width direction with respect to the airbag bag body, so there is room for improvement in view of inhibiting the occupant on the side opposite the side on which the side collision occurs from moving toward the vehicle width direction center side due to inertia.